De Malfoy Para Granger
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Irônico não acha? Fiquei com medo de perder uma coisa que nunca tive. Principalmente quando era você a se perder de mim. É, então vi que era amor o que eu sentia no fim das contas. Eu te amava e não tinha como negar.


Fanfic "De Malfoy Para Granger"

Por Tatah Weasley

Sugiro que leiam ouvindo a música Yellow do Coldplay

"_Hmm... Er... Bem, não sei como começar essa carta e muito menos sei por que decidi escrevê-la, mas que se dane. Chega uma hora em que um homem deve enfrentar seus medos e chegou a minha vez. Sem contar que eu não tenho nada a perder. Não mais do que já perdi ou o que estou prestes a perder, pois sei que quando você estiver lendo essa carta estará pronta para dar um importante passo na sua vida._

_Sabe, eu só queria que você soubesse que todas as vezes que te insultei, que te magoei, foi apenas por sentir inveja de você. De sentir raiva por você ter tudo o que um dia eu quis ter, pois, apesar de minha nobre família ter muitos galeões, você era a mais rica de nós dois. Você tinha amigos verdadeiros, tinha lealdade, era espontânea, tinha amor e, o mais importante, você era verdadeira e corajosa, coisa que nunca fui em minha desagradável vida._

_Com o passar dos anos descobri que talvez eu te admirasse. Sim, admiração é a melhor palavra que define o que senti por algum tempo. Eu te admirava por você lutar contra as opiniões contrárias as suas e por não se intimidar com os pensamentos imundos de outras pessoas em relação a você. Admirava-te por você ser tudo aquilo que eu desejava ser e quando percebi o que sentia em relação a você passei a te humilhar cada vez mais, pois sentia ódio e raiva por você ser tão você e eu ser apenas eu (Situação que só piorou com o soco que recebi em nosso terceiro ano). _

_E então, no nosso quinto ano, ouvi que você estava muito mal na enfermaria de Hogwarts, pois tinha lutado contra comensais da morte no Ministério. No fundo mesmo eu fiquei com medo de que você estivesse muito ferida e no seu leito de morte. Foi quando descobri que tinha medo de te perder. Irônico não acha? Fiquei com medo de perder uma coisa que nunca tive. Principalmente quando era você a se perder de mim. É, então vi que era amor o que eu sentia no fim das contas. Eu te amava e não tinha como negar. _

_Mas, como eu poderia assumir o que sentia quando você me odiava, quando eu tinha feito você me odiar? Além do mais, tinha muitas coisas em jogo. A minha família nunca aceitaria, meus amigos me abandonariam e sim, eu corria o risco de perder todo o meu prestígio e a minha vida de glória por um amor não correspondido. Era muito a se perder. Hoje percebo o quão egoísta eu era e ainda seja, pois egoísmo é o que resume essa minha carta para você no dia de hoje._

_Nunca vou me perdoar por não ter tentado. Quem sabe não seria eu que estaria te esperando hoje. Seria eu que dormiria ao seu lado todas as noites e te abraçaria tão forte que nossos corpos seriam um só. Você tem que admitir, nossos filhos seriam lindos. Eles apenas iriam provar o que sempre quis te dizer e nunca tive oportunidade (Diga coragem se preferir), diriam que o nosso sangue nunca importou para mim no final de tudo e que sempre, sempre, te amei. Te amei ontem, te amo hoje e te amarei amanhã, mesmo sabendo que vamos seguir caminhos opostos e que você um dia não se lembrará de mim, fique certa que nunca vou te esquecer._

_E ah, desculpe por te incomodar nesse seu dia importante. Quero apenas que saiba que irei embora. Não sei por que estou dizendo isso também, talvez numa minúscula expectativa de que você o abandone e venha atrás de mim. De qualquer forma, estou e partida para a Itália e bem, estou em minha casa acompanhado de firewhisk e melancolia. Desejo de verdade que sejas feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo._

_Um beijo da pessoa que sempre te amou (mesmo quando não sabia)._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Releu a carta mais uma vez.

Parecia não acreditar naquelas palavras e quando Hermione Granger levantou seu rosto pode ver seu reflexo no espelho. O vestido de noiva longo e branco entrava em contraste com sua pele. Levou uma mão ao rosto e secou uma lágrima. Ele a amava. Ele tinha dito. Ela não podia casar-se com Ron. Não agora que tinha descoberto que seu amor era correspondido. Ela simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Ela tinha que tomar uma atitude rápida.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Ginny entrou sorridente.

- Vamos? – Perguntou confusa ao ver a expressão de Hermione. – Mione, o que aconteceu?

Hermione passou por ela com as mãos segurando as barras do vestido com cuidado para não tropeçar. Ginny apenas ficou paralisada enquanto via a amiga – futura cunhada- fugir.

A morena passou correndo pelos convidados e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar rapidamente à medida que a noiva se aproximava do altar. Viu Harry ao lado de Luna Lovegood, seus padrinhos, e Ron sorrindo nervoso.

- Você veio rápido.

- Desculpe Ron, mas não posso fazer isso. Não posso. – Hermione disse segurando as mãos do rapaz e beijando seu rosto. Ron apenas observou Hermione correr para longe de todos sem conseguir falar. Ela podia sentir os olhares de reprovação, mas não se importava. Ela apenas tinha que ir ao encontro dele.

Aparatou em frente da porta de entrada do pequeno apartamento que ele estava morando no beco diagonal. Sabia que ele havia se mudado depois de Hogwarts para tentar viver longe de seus pais. Bateu na porta e quando ele a abriu, com os cabelos loiros meticulosamente desarrumados, os lábios vermelhos e a calça jeans com o moleton xadrez azul e preto, ela soube que ela o queria mais que tudo.

- Granger? – Ele perguntou surpreso numa voz rouca e suave.

- Você não podia ter mandado aquela carta, seu idiota! – Disse enquanto pulava para beija-lo.

Draco correspondeu ao beijo e puxou-a para perto dele, apertando-a contra si. Entraram no seu apartamento e ele deu um chute fraco fechando a porta.

Ele estava certo. Seus filhos seriam lindos.


End file.
